Leo Okumura
As an Ultimate Tamer, Leo Okumura is an able-bodied guy with good intentions. After sealing Barbamon and his army away, Leo and his partner began traveling around the Digital World in order to help weak digimon to become stronger. During their travels, they're also in search of powerful areas where they could train. Personality Leo is a strong-willed tamer, willing to use his strength to help others. He's a very kind hearted guy who takes everything to heart. Leo may be a bit strict and hard headed, but he's only trying to help you out. Background As one of the strongest tamers within the group, Leo has always been one to count on whenever the going gets tough. Before the sealing of Barbamon, Leo often trained with his partner to aid their alies when needed. Due to this, he has become a very powerful ally to both tamer and digimon. Due to his traveling around the Digital World, he has been in touch with both Jaymi and Reiji numerous times. His visits with the other Ultimate Tamers are short and rare, as he usually busies himself with training. History Leo is the most disciplined ultimate tamer of all candidates. Despite repeatedly choosing the most balanced option in any situation and mediating arguments, he was often confronted by others, berated either as a foreigner, illegal or halfbreed. He first met Ryuu and Jaymi while still getting in touch with where he landed in the Digital World,and trying to guide them through the irregular terrain of Peaking Stones. However as soon as they left Leo, he is tricked by Kaito while Ryuu is ambushed by Reiji. Realizing it is no longer an option to stay stagnant, Leo ventures out into the world and soon came across the tale of the Great Tree that is to be fell. Leo along other tamers soon gathered at the top of the Great Tree to witness the battle between Ryuu and Reiji. When Reiji caused the tree to collapse, all other tamers are left helpless from the free fall, thus he spend time looking for other civilizations of digimons in hopes of finding some who are friendly. When the forests burned after Rosemon's uprising failed, Leo saved Ryuu from the fire and left him to Delumon's care alongside other Jungle Troopers refugee. During the Endless Rain, Leo confronted Jaymi once again to test her resolve and achieved mega form in the process, shortly following jaymi. However, unwilling to force her to not intervene the inevitable battle between Ryuu and Reiji, Leo only see Jaymi depart to the Vortex Ocean. In the final battle, Leo attempts to forcefully stop Reiji by attacking BlackWarGreymon RM, but it quickly responded with Purging Rift and cutting his left arm and leg. He was then rescued by Jaymi during the midst of the fight. When Ryuu released the power of all digivices, the uncontrolled energy had given Leo's missing limbs a phantom form, so he will be recovered in time. After sealing Barbamon, he was briefly out of commission, but he soon regains consciousness. Over the following year, Leo suffers through depression after he was crippled by Purging Rift, and losing contact with jaymi after being transferred from one group of oppressed digimons to another. Eventually Reiji came to be rescued by a mining worker group he resided with at the time. Upon confronting the truth of their operation, they are to face execution the next morning because their foreman died. However they're both saved by Hazeh as he accompanied the execution team to bargain their release. Following their survival, Leo resides with Reiji in his secret ocean base as they found Digi-Union. But after he recovered completely with his limbs back, he promptly left and quietly warned Reiji that Hazeh is the enemy of balance. Partner / Tactics Yinangmon reflects a flexible balance during its stance in battle, and often choose defensive approach alone. Category:Ultimate Tamer